persona4fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Juni 2011
In diesem Monat kannst du Fisch gegen folgende Items eintauschen: * Duchess: 3 Inaba Trout * Land Badge: 1 Riesiger Fisch * Chest Key: 1 Amber Seema * 3 Köder: 1 Genji Ayu Mittwoch 06/01 (Wolkig) * Ab jetzt erhältst du jeden Tag einen Köder in der Dojima Residence, ausser wenn es regnet * Du kannst das Buch Forever Macho für 1200 yen im Buchladen kaufen * DU kannst mit Ryotaro Dojima ausgehen, um zufällige Items zu erhalten * Fusion: Keine Donnerstag 06/02 (Wolkig/Regen) * Fusion: Erschaffe eine Persona der Magician Arcana, Bonus Recovery Fähigkeit, Bonus Statistiken Freitag 06/03 (Regen) * Quest 14: Please Feed the Cat verfügbar * Fusion: Erschaffe die Persona Ares, Null Poison hinzugefügt Samstag 06/04 (Regen) * Heute ist der letzte Tag, um Kanji Tatsumi zu retten * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Sonntag 06/05 (Sonne) * Quest 09: Acquire an Old Key verfügbar * Quest 11: Acquire Coal verfügbar * Tanaka: Jingi Fundoshi + 2xSlimming Food für 11800 yen oder Inaba Trout+2xAmber Seema für 2980 * Fusion: Keine Montag 06/06 (Sonne) * Zeit nach der Schule nicht verfügbar * Fool Arcana Social Link verbessert * Du kannst das Essen für morgen vorbereiten Dienstag 06/07 (Regen) * Quest 12: Desk Refurbishing, Part 2 verfügbar * Quest 15: Acquire a Crooked Cross verfügbar Mittwoch 06/08 * From the play, Hamlet. (+Priestess, +Expression) * Zeit nach der Schule ist nicht verfügbar * Kitao von Santo Inc. * Can it come in two months? (+Knowledge, +Expression) * Man wird eine Aufgabe von Tanaka erhalten * Du kannst das Essen für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten Donnerstag 06/09 * Hanged Man Social Link freigeschaltet * Emperor Social Link freigeschaltet * Quest 16: Acquire a Horn verfügbar * Quest 17: Please Find My Younger Twin verfügbar * Fusion: Benutze Moon und Devil Personas in einer Fusion, Wind Boost hinzugefügt Freitag 06/10 * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Samstag 06/11 * Fusion: Keine Sonntag 06/12 * Yukiko Amagi wird anrufen, um rumzuhängen * Man kann Essen für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten (smash them while still hot, bait x 3) Montag 06/13 * Anaerobics. (+Knowledge) * Fusion: Benutze Rakshasha und Matador in einer Fusion, Resist Ice hinzugefügt, Bonus Statistiken Dienstag 06/14 * Zeit Abends nicht verfügbar * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Mittwoch 06/15 * To hang. (+Knowledge, +Magician) * Zeit nach der Schule ist nicht verfügbar Donnerstag 06/16 *Zeit nach der Schule nicht verfügbar (Einkaufstrip zu Junes Laden) Freitag 06/17 * Schulcamp * Eat it (+Chariot, +Priestess erfordert Courage) * Don't do this (+Expression) Samstag 06/18 * Schulcamp Sonntag 06/19 * Rise Kujikawa erscheint im Fernsehn * Zeit abends nicht verfügbar * Tanaka: Power Belt + 2xHerbal Pill für 4980 yen oder Huge Fish + Ice Cube x 4 für 9800 yen * Fusion: Keine Montag 06/20 * Socrates (+Knowledge) * Fusion: Keine Montag 06/27 * Hatred and jealousy (+Knowledge) *Empress-Social Link kann im Velvet Room freigeschaltet werden Dienstag 06/28 * Benutze Yomotsu-Ikusa in einer Fusion, Bonus Wind Fähigkeiten *Du kannst "Short on Cash" für 1500 Yen im Buchladen kaufen